totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:Magic26/My characters before the Total Drama
Well, some people may be wondering about what my character's lifes were like before they were accepted into Total Drama. So this'll tell you what they went through and why they act the way they act. Mallory's Story I woke up on a rainy Monday morning. It was about six and I was really tired. The house was dark and my mom had left for work already like she always does on Mondays. I got up, showered, and simply threw on my typical outfit. Shorts, leggings, and a V neck tank top. I just didn't want to put on makeup today. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I wasn't hungry. It was now about six forty-five. I desited to just grab a coffee on the way to school. After I walked to Starbucks and drank my coffee, I walked over to school, which took about an hour. When I finally got to school, it was like eight. School started in like five minutes! I ran inside as soon as the bell rang. I was almost to English class, I was so close, when I was stopped by someone. They squeezed my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was. It was Clair, the meanest, most popular girl in school. I looked around, trying to see if my best friend Taylor was anywhere to support me, but she wasn't. I was alone with this monster cornering me. "Honey, I need you to give me something," she said. I was shaking like a leaf. "Yes Clair?" I asked, knowing she'd get what she wanted no matter what. "I was shopping and forgot to do my homework. Let me use yours, darling." I didn' want to. I had worked for hours on my homework, and I wasn't willing to give it up. After about six seconds of silence, she snapped. "Give it to me!" she said and pushed me to the ground, causing me to drop my messanger bag. My Engish homework poured out of it. Clair snatched it up before I could do anything, and walked off. I got up and walked to my class, which was the same as hers. When I finally got there, I sat down. Clair smirked at me. "Mr. Daniel, I have my homework done. Here it is," she said and gave her homework to him. He smiled and walked over to me. He noticed my homework was not on the table, and he gave me a glare. I stared down at my feet. He walked away, and I knew I was getting an F in this assignment. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Taylor was sick, so that's why she couldn't help me save my pride. But when it came to the last period, my life was comletly ruined. Clair saw me dashing to my class, and saw that as a perfect oppertunity to trip me. I fell face first into a huge puddle from the rain shower this moring. Everyone started laughing. I ran off, I mean completly off the campus. I ran strait home. I ran inside and locked the door. I ran upstairs and into the shower. I stayed in there for like an hour, trying to calm myself down. After that, I got into my PJs, did my homework, and went to my room. My mom finally came home and asked me why I had retired early. I lied and said I was just tired. She believed me, gave me a kiss on the cheeck, and told me she was going to a dinner with her friends. She said she loved me, I relplied with "I love you too, mom" and she left. When I heard the front door close, I buried my face into my pillow. I turned my head so I could see part of the scar on my back. It always mocked me, knowing I could never go to the beach or surf with it there. And I thought of all my other quirks. My blueberry allergie. That just made me feel more stupid, knowing I could never have blueberry pie or anything with blueberries in it. I couldn't even go near a blueberry muffin. It was like a peanut allergy, but with blueberries.I heard a ding go off at my computer. My brother, Davis wanted to chat. I didn't want him to see me like this, so I let the invite pass this once. I heard another ding. It was my email alert. I clicked on i. It said I'd been accepted into the show I auditioned for. I wanted to jump for joy. I could escape this place and try to start over. Maybe I'd find a boyfriend. Maybe. Miracles happen, right? Rain's Story I awoke to see sunlight. Sunlight at seven. You can only see that beutiful sunrise from my lovely home. I smiled at the thought. I ran to the window and opened it. I felt the warm breeze on my face, not even caring that some people might see me in my PJs. I loved Hawaii. I'd only lived there since I was ten, but it was the most wonderful home I'd ever dreamed of. Even though we came here for the most dreadful reason. My mother died when I was nine, and my father didn't want to be reminded of her death anymore. He wanted me to have the life I deserved, so we moved. And even though I missed my mother, Hawaii relaxed my life. I showered up, got dressed, and went downstairs. My father kissed my cheek and I went to the bus stop. My friends were waiting for me. We all walked onto the bus, all of them surrounding me. It made me feel uncomfortable, but I'd gotten used to it. When we got to school, everyone was staring at me. The girls were looking at me in amazment and the boys were drooling over me. My friends linked arms with me, wanting some attention too. To all my friends, it was like being a celebrity. To me, it was the life I wanted to escape. We all walked over to my locker. Suddenly, Bryan Wilson came up to me and leaded up against the wall with his arm. "Hey beutiful drop of Rain," he said. I just stared at him, and not in a dreamy way. "Yes Bryan?" I said. "Some of us are gonna ditch tomorrow. You wanna join in?" he asked me. "No! Are you crazy?!? We have a ''huge ''test tomorrow and I'm not letting myself get a bad record!" I said and glared at him. He just smiled at me. "Ok, well maybe another time," Bryan said and walked off. My friends looked at me in suprise. "Why didn't you do it?" my friend Iris asked. "Yeah. We've already been making mashups for the two of you! What's better, Raiyran or Bryrain?" Hailey asked Iris. "Girls, just stop! I don't want to date him, nor get a bad rep," I said. they then shut their mouths and walked with me to Science. For the rest of the day everyone just kept coming up to me. They asked for beauty tips and other stuff, and it drove me nuts. When the final bell rang, I said goodbye to my friends and headed home. While I was walking, my phone went off. I had a new email. It said that I had been exepted into Total Drama! Yay! Now I could try to live the life I wanted. No one would ever know I was popular. No one would know I spent my weekend locked in my room, crying. No one had to know anything. I could finally be accepted for not my looks, but just as...... me. Tiara's Story Categoria:Entradas em blogues